superbeardbrothersfandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Souls II
Dark Souls II (ダークソウルII Dāku Sōru Tsū?) is anaction role-playing video game. The third game in its series, Dark Souls II was developed for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 byFromSoftware, which also published the game in Japan, while Bandai Namco Games published the game in other regions. Dark Souls II was announced at the Spike Video Game Awards on December 7, 2012. Hidetaka Miyazaki, who served as director on the two earlier games in the series, Demon's Souls and''Dark Souls'', acted as a supervisor, while the game was directed by Tomohiro Shibuya and Yui Tanimura. Although set in the same world, there is no direct story connection between Dark Souls and''Dark Souls II''. The game uses dedicated multiplayer servers. Taking place in the world of Drangleic, the game features both player versus environment (PvE) and player versus player (PvP) play, in addition to having some co-op components. As in the earlier games in the series, it once again features challenging gameplay, but with a more powerful graphics engine and more advanced AI system. After some initial delays, the game was launched in March 2014, with the PC release launching on April 24, 2014.49 An updated version of the game, Dark Souls II: Scholar of the First Sin, was released in April 2015. The title is a compilation of the original game and its downloadable content and patches, and also encompasses are mastered port of the game for PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and PC with upgraded graphics, expanded online multiplayer capacity, and other minor changes to the game itself. The Completionist Jirard reviewed the game’s remake, Scholar of the First Sin, for the 145th episode of The Completionist. The review is done as a celebration of the fourth anniversary of The Completionist, as well as an announcement that Season 5 will be coming in 2016. Jirard comments on the grim atmosphere created by the environments, but how this makes the hardships more satisfying to overcome. He especially praises the visuals of the remake, and the variety in environments. Jirard made a knight character to complete Dark Souls II. While talking about the gameplay, he primarily focuses on its combination of hack-and-slash and RPG genres. He also talks at lengths about the game’s incredible difficulty. He does, however, praise the bosses for their originality. Some attention is given to the online multiplayer, which he praises for adding to the mood. Much like the first game, there is no completion bonus in Dark Souls II for getting all the achievements or trophies, so he doesn’t recommend completing it. He does, however, recommend the DLC levels, which are included in the main Scholar of the First Sin package. As a whole, despite complaining about the game’s difficulty, he finds the game as a whole refreshing due to the spectrum of easier games in the modern day. He also finds the sequel/remake superior to the original. Trivia * The episode starts with an ad for new TOVG t-shirts. * Jirard played Dark Souls II for 115 hours in preparation for this review. * In the comments section of the video, Jirard posted that it has "been brought to my attention" that he made a mistake when completing the game Dark Souls 2: Scholar of the First Sin; you can collect 2 unique rings by completing the entire game (DLC not included) under specific conditions, which Jirard, unbeknownst to him, did not accomplish: ** By completing the game WITHOUT RESTING at a bonfire (primal bonfires are allowed, as well as only lighting normal bonfires) you will acquire the "Illusory Ring of the Exalted", which makes your right-hand weapon invisible. ** By completing the game WITHOUT DYING at all, you are awarded with the "Illusory Ring of the Conqueror", which subsequently makes your left-hand weapon invisible. ** Jirard has since apologized for missing these rings in his completion-run of Dark Souls 2: Scholar of the First Sin, and that he promises he will make a new video to "showcase this and update everyone." He mentions that he was under the stress of making the video, and that mistakes like these - while not often occurring - can happen during his The Completionist episodes. ** Fun Fact: There were, originally, two other rings in the game besides the Exalted and Conqueror rings to collect: the "Illusory Ring of the Vengeful" and the "Illusory Ring of the Guilty". Both were going to make "certain equipment invisible" as mentioned on the Dark Souls 2 Wiki, but were removed from the final version of the game. Category:The Completionist Category:The Completionist Episode Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Finish It!